When we feel the need
by QueenErica
Summary: Lydia/young!Peter. Smut. Don't like-don't read. Requested on tumblr.


**This was originally a drabble request on tumblr, but it went a bit longer so I though I will post it here too, because I was waiting for something Lydia/young!Peter and here it is. It's smut, so read at your own risk. And yes, I know that he was basically a figment of her imagination and this couldn't have happened but I don't care because I shipped them and I wanted this to happen, so... Don****'t forget to review. - QE**

* * *

When we feel in need

...

* * *

His weight above her made her moan just from the contact alone. It's been too long since she had felt like this with anyone. Last one was Jackson but she had long forgotten how it felt when you had butterflies in your belly or how it feels when your heart is beating so fast you think it's going to break free. When your breath hitches and you feel light headed and need to hold on to something just so you don't fall. Lydia felt like this right now, laying on her bed with the blue eyed boy on top of her, lips moving together, hands desperately searching for something, trying to reach out and grab hold of a life line because she felt like she was drowning. There wasn't enough air, there wasn't enough space, her lungs were collapsing, she felt like she was going to pass out any second and then they pulled apart and she took a deep breath and smiled.

"If this is how I feel just from kissing you, what will happen when we actually sleep together?" Lydia asked, panting and staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Do you find out? The boy asked.

Lydia though about for a moment. She didn't even know his name yet and here she was lying in her bed with him and had the most amazing kissing session with him, but it didn't bother her. She felt safe with him, right almost. She turned her head to face him and smiled. "Yeah" She said.

Their lips touched again, slow this time. They wanted to make this last, who knew when she will feel like this again. His hand was on her shoulder, sliding teh straps of her top off, giving her goosebumps wherever he touched her. Her breath hitched again and she moved them so she was on top of him. She pulled away and smiled down at him, her hair falling down her shoulders and he raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Lydia moved her hands on his shirt, opening each button slowly and brought her lips to the exposed skin with each popped button. His skin was pale and soft and she loved the feel of it under her lips. She swiped her tongue on his collarbone and his hands worked the other strap of her top.

She pulled herself up when his shirt was open and he rose with her, holding her on his lap with her legs straddling him. His hands were on her sides, lifting her top slowly, feeling her skin and he looked into her eyes as the top was raised over her head and dropped off the side of the bed. He took off his shirt and kissed her neck. His lips moved over her pulse point and he bit the skin there lightly and Lydia gasped.

Her hands were in his hair, fingers tugging, soft moans escaping her lips. He buckled his hips and she felt how hard he was, which in turn made her even wetter than she remembered her ever being. His fingers worked the back of her bra and when it was off, he latched his lips on her breast and Lydia's head fell back in pleasure. He sucked on her nipple and massaged the other with his hand while she was moving her hips on him.

With a yelp Lydia was turned over and he was once again on her, between her legs and grinding their hips together, making her want to scream because the little pressure it was providing wasn't enough.

"More please" Lydia moaned when he kissed down her stomach, his tongue invading her bellybutton.

She arched her back as his lips moved lower and she started breathing harder realising what this meant because it's been ages when someone had touched her there apart from when she did it herself.

She still had her skirt on and when his hand went under it, to touch her, she let out an almost feral moan. He touched her wet core through her panties and she dug her hands in the sheets.

"Don't tease" She whispered, breathless already.

"Good things come to those who wait" He said and smirked at her.

She groaned at him but smiled back and tried to relax as he worked his fingers on her sensitive bud. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged and when she felt like she was going to explode he moved his fingers away and she made a noise of protest.

He started opening his belt and jeans, and Lydia took that moment to get rid of her skirt and panties. With both of them naked, Lydia sat up and put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to her for a kiss. She loved the way he was making her feel even though in the back of her head she knew that something was weird, she shook the thoughts away as he pushed her to lie down and positioned himself at her entrance.

Lydia moaned and arched her back when she felt him enter her, closing her eyes, breaking their eye contact. He felt different than Jackson and she found that she liked it. He pushed more inside and held himself up, with his arms on the side of her face, looking down at the girl he was starting to have feelings for.

Moving in slow thrusts, he leaned down to kiss her and Lydia didn't waste any time pulling him down. She wanted to feel all of him; inside her and on top of her. She liked to feel his weight on her. He made her feel good.

Nearing her climax, Lydia wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails in his back, moaning loudly not caring if her mother will hear her or not. When she felt her release, she could have sworn she saw stars. A lazy smile was on her lips when he followed after her and he looked at her in a way that made Lydia feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He moved to lie next to her and he put his arm around her and kissed her head. Lydia fell asleep holding his hand and she dreamed of the blue eyed boy who's name she still didn't care to know.

* * *

**I wasn't sure about the end, but that's how I could see it finishing so. Don't hate on me. :)**


End file.
